‘Hey it's Fans Day!’ Celebrates 2nd Anniversary this Sunday
March 3, 2016 IBC-13's Sunday variety (music and dance) program Hey it's Fans Day! now on its 2nd anniversary celebration Sunday (March 6) from 11:30am to 3pm live at the Live Studio 2 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City which it goes worldwide. Witness the whole Hey it's Fans Day! barkada and the biggest Kapinoy teen stars take over the center stage for a string of superb performances and unforgettable surprises. More exciting performers, numbers, and stars have been added to the already star-studded show by giving rival show a run for their money and ratings. James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV Feel-good performances of Hey it's Fans Day!’s main hosts are the hottest loveteam James Reid and Nadine Lustre (JaDine), and the one and only prince of R&B Young JV with YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome and Josh Padilla as they unite for a big celebration. Sing-along to the Viva singing champions of Singing Superstar are Born to be a Superstar singing champions are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug together with the first ever season 6 grand winner Myko Suntay. World-class Filipino talent will be showcased by the international singing sensation David Archuleta and the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles. Fall in love with the Kapinoy love team power of Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, Glory Jane star Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, and Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson. Aside from Janella, Marlo will also reunite with Hey it's Fans Day!’s ultimate boy group Harana with Joseph Marco, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos. Party celebrated with Jerome Ponce, Sue Ramirez, Francis Magundayao, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, Ysabel Ortega, Kristofer Martin, Sofia Andres, Renz Valerio, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Kristel Fulgar, Khalil Ramos, Inah Estrada, Joshua Dionisio, Jazz Ocampo, Gabbi Garcia and Chienna Filomeno, plus the talents of Secarats under the segment Team Secarats are Cherryz, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona. Dip into the fun an d a splash this summer as a special production number for the grand launch of IBC-13’s most anticipated fantaserye Syrena led by Liza Soberano, together with Diego Loyzaga, Maricar Reyes, Richard Quan, Tom Taus, Virginia Pozon and Angel Aquino, plus the whole cast. Plus get into the move of the breath taking dance craze of Hey it's Fans Day!'s very own Filipino dance group Streetboys, with Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution with the first-ever Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery; and expect a breath-taking dance showdown of Dominic Roque, Karen Reyes, Albie Casiño, Tricia Santos, Elisse Joson and Piero Vergara in the segment SuperSayaw. Expect the hottest dance showdown of Sam Pinto, Coleen Garcia and Ingrid dela Paz followed by the Hey it's Fans Day! Grand Karaokekada of Andre Paras, Liza Soberano with their very special guest, the loveteam of Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. Join the feel-good party this Sunday! Now on its 2nd year of the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show, Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday at 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDay2Years. 'Team Secarats on Hey it's Fans Day!' *January 17, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona *January 24, 2016: Via Saroca, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega and Michael Tañeca *January 31, 2016: *February 7, 2016: *February 14, 2016: *February 21, 2016: *February 28, 2016: *March 6, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona *March 13, 2016: *March 20, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Sarah Ortega and Renz Aytona *March 27, 2016: Patrisha Samson, Renz Aytona, Via Saroca, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario *May 8, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona *May 29, 2016: Patrisha Samson, Hiro Volante, Aries Ace Espanola, Keith Cruz, Michael Tañeca and Denise Canlas *June 5, 2016: Cherryz Mendoza, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Keith Cruz, Sarah Ortega, Miguel David 'Throwback Party for ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 28, 2016) '''Opening number (80s to early 90s) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Sue Ramirez and Aljur Abrenica : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Janella Salvador with Keith Cruz and Denise Canlas (80s: Somebody's Watching Me - Rockwell) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for the 80s: Street Beat - Toni Basil) : Rodjun Cruz with Hiro Volante and Justin Ward (dance for the early 90s: Wiggle It - 2 in a Room) : Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson (dance for the 80s: Always Something There To Remind Me - Naked Eyes) : BJ Forbes and Alexandra Macanan (dance for the 80s: We Got the Beat - The Go-Go's) : Young JV (early 90s: sing and rap Pump Up The Jam - Technotronic) : Janella and Young JV (early 90s: Pump Up The Jam'' - Technotronic) w/ Rico, Rodjun, Hiro, Justin, Liza, Diego, Michelle, Bret, Ingrid, Dominic, BJ, Alexandra, Keith and Denise : 'Danze Revolution' : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garica (dance for the 90s: ''Tootsee Roll - 69 Boyz) : Dance for Rodjun with Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao : Dance for Coleen with Michelle Vito and Ingrid dela Paz 80's to early 90's *'80's' *''Flashdance... What a Feeling'' - Irene Cara *''Rico Mambo'' - The Breakfast Club *''I'm In The Mood for Dancing'' - The Nolans *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Physical'' - Olivia Newton-John *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *'Early 90's' *''Say A Prayer (Single Edit)'' - Breathe *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Finally'' - CeCe Peniston 90's to early 2000's *'90's' *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Another Night'' - Real McCoy *''What Is Love'' - Haddaway *''Baby One More Time'' - Britney Spears *''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' - Eiffel 65 *''Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''Come On Over (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Waiting for Tonight'' - Jennifer Lopez *''The Rhythm of the Night'' - Corona *''Sex Bomb'' - Tom Jones *''(You Drive Me) Crazy'' - Britney Spears *''Mambo No. 5'' - Lou Bega *''Don't Call Me Baby'' - Madison Avenue *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Take The Train'' - Rakim and Danny Saber (dance) *''I Throw My Toys Around'' - No Doubt featuring Elvis Costello (rock) *'Early 2000's' *''Pop'' - N Sync *''Let's Get Loud'' - Jennifer Lopez *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''Opps... I Did It Again'' - Britney Spears *''Give Me Just One Night (Una Noche)'' - 98 Degrees *''Everything You Do'' - M2M 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (2nd year Worldwide) (March 6, 2016) : Opening: Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Japan: Jerome Ponce (dance) : Taiwan: Janella Salvador (Sunny Day by Coco Lee) : United States: David Archuleta (Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz) : Mexico: Josh Padilla (The Cup of Life by Ricky Martin) (Latin music) : Korea: Cherryz Mendoza (Go Away (English) by 2NE1) (K-Pop) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (dance for Volume Up by 4Minute) : Philippines: Nadine Lustre (Me and You by Nadine Lustre) : James Reid and Young JV (Absoultely Everybody) : James, Nadine and Young JV with Janella, Josh, Cherryz and David (Absoultely Everybody) w/ Jerome, Liza and Diego : Performer: : James Reid performed Careless Whisper (feat. the saxophone player Philp Mahoney collaborate) : Harana performed Hotshots (Gary Valenciano) '''Loveteams performed in Hey it's Fans Day! (March 6, 2016) :Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (Suddenly by Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard song) :Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Before I Fall in Love by Coco Lee) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (For All of My Love by For Real) :Marlo and Janella, Liza and Diego, Cherryz and Rico (For All of My Love by For Real)